Tape dispensers currently found in the market all employ pistol grip handles which result in severe hand, wrist, and forearm strain in combination with the resultant awkwardly applied forces from poorly located centers of gravity between the tape spool and the handle. Also, other similar products do not provide additional means for dispensing lengths of tape without the need for additional bracket or hardware.
Other devices exclusively use a pistol grip handle that is oriented on a perpendicular axis to the tape roll. Due to their design, these pistol grips are also oriented in a location that is an excessively long moment arm distance from the other two functional components: the tape roll and the cut-off device, which maximizes manual strain and fatigue during use. The weight distribution among all three components (tape roll, pistol grip, and cut-off mechanism) are less than optimum which results in excessive wrist and forearm fatigue and strain.
The pistol grip limits the amount of angular range that a user can apply while applying tape to a box from multiple sides, angles and directions. The orientation of the pistol grip to the cut-off device frequently requires the user to hyper-extend the wrist, arm and shoulder in order to cut off the tape.
The shape, location and poor weight distribution of the pistol grip does not allow for fingertip articulation limiting the ability to apply quick, subtle and varying force and motion while negotiating a tape application stroke at changing angles throughout. Therefore, what is needed is a new tape dispenser with a better handle design that eliminates all the shortcomings of the commonly used pistol grip.